


Damned

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Dark Character, Dark Past, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: They both know they shouldn't be doing whatever it was they were doing.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Damned

They both know they shouldn't be doing whatever it was they were doing. It was all damned from the beginning, but neither of them could have cared less. Desperate times called for desperate matters, and all that.

To this day Sirius has no idea why he hooked up with Lucius Malfoy of all people. Maybe it was because he saw the darkness within himself portrayed in plain sight in Lucius. All Sirius's so-called friends had turned a blind eye to the fact that Sirius was a changed man. He wasn't the same carefree and passionate young man that had entered Azkaban all those years ago. No. He was something else, something different.

Being so close to Dementors for so many years changed you and made the dark side of you more pronounced. How could it not happen, when all the happiness and hope was sucked out of you?

But no one acknowledged the fact that Sirius was darker than he had been. Except for the one person who had the dark side of his own.

Lucius had never tried to hide his dark side. What was the point, when everyone his family knew was either Death Eaters or otherwise strongly influenced by Dark Magic? It was expected of Lucius to appear cruel, uncaring, malicious. Lucius was all those things, but he was also loving, caring, empathetic. But no one wanted to see those attributes in Lucius because then they should have acknowledged the fact that not everything was black and white. There were so many shades of grey in between.

It was yet another night in the middle of nowhere, in a house that had once belonged to one of the most promiscuous Pureblood families. The family had long ago ceased to exist, but their properties were still taken care of by trustworthy people. Lucius had made sure no one could trace the house back to the Malfoy family by using Muggles as his caretakers. No one would believe that Lucius Malfoy would ever hire Muggles, let alone converse with them.

The house was warmed up and cleaned meticulously, but it still felt forlorn. Maybe because despite all the care the house was given, no one still lived there. Sirius couldn't care less about the house, though – he was more interested in the man currently kissing Sirius as his life depended on it. And maybe it did, in a way.

Lucius was desperate, eager, hungry for Sirius. Sirius was the one who could give Lucius what he wanted – the rough, animalistic sex Narcissa would never agree to. Lucius all but ripped the clothes of Sirius's body, not caring the slightest how badly they were torn or where they landed. All Lucius cared about was to mark the other man as his, by biting, scratching, pulling. And Sirius was more than eager to return the sentiment.

Sirius was a little more careful about Lucius's clothes, but only because he guessed how much they were worth. What Sirius wasn't careful about was Lucius's hair – that bright, platinum, shiny hair flowing freely around Lucius's face and torso. Sirius grabbed Lucius's hair with his left hand and pulled, pulled, pulled so hard that he could feel some of the hairs breaking off Lucius's head. Lucius's pupils widened even more, and he moaned loudly, completely lost in the sensation. This was what he wanted, needed – someone to treat him roughly and not like a delicate porcelain doll. Just because Lucius was lithe and had an alabaster skin it didn't mean he would break easily. On the contrary, but so far Sirius had been only one of his partners to ever indulge in Lucius's more carnal needs.

Sirius continued pulling and twisting Lucius's hair – sometimes gently, sometimes more roughly. The sensations in his scalp were driving Lucius mad with lust, and he retaliated by biting Sirius hard wherever he could. Soon the need to do something more was getting harder to ignore, and with a silent spell, Sirius was as naked as the day he was born. Sirius muttered something under his breath about lazy Slytherins, but his mutterings were soon turned into moans and sighs. Lucius spat in his hand, coating himself with saliva – it would do for now, when the need was greater than meticulous preparation.

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Lucius had used countless healing spells to his partner in the aftermath.

To Lucius's pleasure, he found out Sirius was wearing a buttplug – not quite the size than Lucius's engorged member, but enough that Sirius was slightly stretched. It was all they needed, wanted, and Lucius impaled himself to Sirius's waiting hole without any forewarning.

Even after wearing the buttplug for several hours Sirius still felt like splitting in half when Lucius penetrated him. But it was a good kind of burn, a welcomed pain that helped Sirius to ground himself to the reality. Soon Lucius started pounding into Sirius, maddeningly close to the one spot that would make Sirius see stars – but still not quite there. Sirius grunted and tried to change his position just a bit, just enough, but Lucius's grip on his hips was stronger than expected. Sirius grabbed some of Lucius's hanging hair in his hand and pulled, pulled, trying to make Lucius yield. But this time Lucius wouldn't budge, no – he grabbed Sirius's hair in turn and pulled Sirius's head back, biting Sirius's neck with enough force to break the skin.

Damn it, Lucius. Sirius moaned in earnest, wanting more of Lucius, as fast as possible. It was as if Lucius was reading his mind _(Sirius couldn't say for sure, but he was quite certain Lucius was a skilled Legilimens)_ because the moment Sirius thought about it Lucius picked up his pace and was relentlessly pounding on Sirius's prostate.

Soon the sensations were too much, too intense and Sirius orgasmed without anyone touching his member. The force of his climax made Sirius momentarily blacked out – only to discover Lucius was still hard, still pounding into him when he came to his senses. The sensations were bordering between pain and pleasure, Lucius's hard cock almost too much in his oversensitive channel. Sirius grabbed Lucius's hair one last time and pulled as hard as he could, and moments later Lucius climaxed inside him, filling Sirius with his seed.

All was silent except their ragged breaths, gasping for air. Lucius gently pulled himself out of Sirius, checking for injuries. Satisfied with what he saw, Lucius performed a simple cleaning spell before pulling Sirius closer. Both men were at peace, even if it was only momentarily. This was their safe haven, and no one could take it away from them.

With those thoughts in mind sleep soon took them over.


End file.
